


To Take the Edge Off

by DreamPackParrish



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Bloodplay, Edgeplay, K is a nice friend, Knifeplay, M/M, Post-Canon, Skov likes rough sex with Swan, Swan is out of town and Skov misses him, Tiniest reference to K's suicide attempt, guys being bros, it's not cheating bc we all know the dream pack are all fair game with each other, mentions of Swan only, tiniest mentions of past child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamPackParrish/pseuds/DreamPackParrish
Summary: When Swan goes on vacation with his mom, he leaves Skov with some loving bruises to remember him by. That's not enough to tide Skov over though, and he looks to Kavinsky to keep his mind off how much he misses his boyfriend.





	To Take the Edge Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RelapsingTrainwreck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelapsingTrainwreck/gifts).



> Just an old thing I wrote a while ago for a friend.

"Jesus," K breathes out, the Lord’s name sounding more like a curse on his tongue. Skov thinks he sounds impressed, and he wouldn’t be wrong.

It’s hot-as-balls degrees outside but Skov had jogged over to K’s apartment instead of taking his usual route in the morning. He’s sticky with sweat and his cheeks are flushed with exertion, but K, never one to deny himself comfort and luxury, has the ac on high. It feels amazing, and easily persuades Skov to pull off the damp, cotton tank that’s sticking to his tan skin. K looks momentarily startled as his eyes rake over Skov’s bare torso. It worse than he thought. His friend looks like he was mauled by a wild animal. Something maybe like a swan.

Quick to regain his composure, K gives a whistle and a laugh. He cuffs the taller boy on the shoulder and leads him to the small kitchenette on the other side of the room to offer him a glass of cool tap water. Skov chugs it with a contented sigh before returning his friend’s grin.

"Pretty right?" And K doesn’t know to what Skov is referring. Though if he had to guess, it might be the galaxies of purple, yellow bruises adorning Skov’s neck and arms, the various deep red hickies marking his collar bones, or even the trail of vicious bite marks leading from his neck down his torso and disappearing under the waist band of his shorts. There’s probably more bruises and bites in place K can’t see, he doesn’t know for sure. But he does know that they are, in fact, pretty. In their own macabre type of way. He knows they're pretty to Skov, these bruises, and he knows they were given to him with only his happiness in mind. Still.

"You look like an abuse victim," K says even though he knows the reality of the situation is anything but that. Skov had fun getting them, so it isn’t a big deal. Kinks are no secret in a pack as close as theirs.

"You’d know." Skov replies easily because they’ve been friends long enough and he can. "Swan and Jenni left for their vacation today. But he wanted to give me something so I wouldn’t miss him too much." The taller boy smiles, taking pride in the fact.

"Yeah well, those’ll probably still be there by the time he comes back. That shit is brutal." K presses his fingers into the bites and bruises, testing, and Skov hisses through his teeth but doesn’t pull away.

"Fuck, I hope so." Skov’s grin widens.

"You two are so gross.” K counters, but he can’t help but smile back. “And don’t think I don’t know you’re using me. You’re just here ‘cause Swan has been gone less than a day and you miss him already. You’re so predictable and like, totally, codependent. It’s disgusting." Skov sticks his tongue out and makes his way to the bedroom to flop back onto K’s bed. His sheets are cool and the boy closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling of being off his feet.

"Whatever. You don’t have to be jealous, JoJo. I’ll still show you a good time while Swan is gone." He shoots K a lazy smile. Kavinsky rolls his eyes as he walks over, following Skov to the bed.

"Like I want your crazy, masochistic ass anywhere near me." Skov laughs.

"Pot—kettle. Besides. We complete each other. You wanna hurt someone, and I like being hurt. Plus, it works both ways.” He smirks. “I can hurt you too. We're basically soulmates." K just rolls his eyes but he pulls off his own shirt and climbs onto the bed, straddling Skov’s hips.

"Maybe." He licks his lips, adjusting his weight to get comfortable. Both he and Skov pull in a deep breath at the sudden friction between them. “What do you want?”

"I’m still enjoying the afterglow of Swan's bruises. Don’t really wanna replace them yet. But I could give you some. If you ask nicely." It’s Kavinsky’s turn to laugh.

"You know I won’t."

"Not at first… but it’s fun watching you break down and beg." K’s cheeks flush and he manages to look indignant. He changes the subject.

"Why do you get to top? You topped last time.” As if I really mattered, though sometimes to Kavinsky it did. Skov leans up and grabs K by the waist. In a quick motion he reverses their positions and flips the smaller boy onto his stomach.

“Because you’re always making fun of me for taking it all the time. And you topped last time, too." Skov puts a firm hand on the back of K’s neck, holding the other boy down as he tries to break away and roll over. K's breath hitches and Skov grins.

“You got your safe word JoJo?” Kavinsky rolls his eyes with a huff but it’s hard to see with his face pressed into the mattress.

“Safe word. Or I’m just gonna sit here.” The tan boy emphasizes his point by settling down, sitting on K’s ass and continuing to hold him down roughly by the neck.

“Ughhh. Fine. Gansey. That boring fuck can be my safe word.” Skov laughs.

“Yeah. Good.” He leans down and bites harshly into the flesh of K’s shoulder.  The smaller boy yelps and gasps at the sudden pain bursting through his underutilized muscle, fingers sliding against the sheets as he bucks against his friend’s hold.

"Fucker," K hisses through clenched teeth. Skov just laughs again and licks the spot before biting down on the opposite shoulder, leaving matching marks on each side. This time Kavinsky moans, hips pressing into the silk sheets and Skov’s fingers twitch against the back of K's neck. K talks a big game, but he’s always so easy.

"I wanna make you bleed. Whatta’ya say, JoJo?” Kavinsky growls into the pillow, the silky fabric damp under his mouth.

“You’re such a kinky fuck."

“Is that a no?”

“No. Fuck.” He tries to buck Skov off him again but the tan boy is heavier and stronger than he is. “Fine, you freak, yeah. Go for it.” Skov grins. K is so shy.

“Don’t move or I’ll tie you up.”

“Wow. I’m shaking in my fuckin boots.” The taller boy smacks K’s ass as a reward for his sarcasm and grins.

“I’ll be right back.” Ducking out of the bedroom, Skov goes to riffle through the kitchen, leaving K face down on the sheets. Kavinsky sighs, moving just enough to work out the kink in his neck before letting himself fall back against the mattress. When Skov comes back, he puts a small knife down on the side table before opening the drawer and pulling out the supplies he knows K keeps in there from their previous ‘play dates’. Kavinsky eyes the blade for a moment before meeting Skov’s gaze. The taller boy offers a soft smile.

“Don’t worry. I sanitized it.” K just nods, stretching out and getting more comfortable on the bed. They’ve come _such_ a long way from switch blades and believing themselves invicible.

“Just get on with it.”

“Wow, you really know how to get a guy in the mood.” Skov laughs, but he climbs back onto the bed. He kisses K’s neck before biting him again and K’s muffled words sound a lot like _‘fucking dog’._ Picking the knife up with one hand, Skov’s left hand grips the back of K’s neck again. He traces the curve of Kavinsky’s shoulder blade with the back of the knife, causing the smaller boy to shiver. Skov easily flips the blade over in his hands then, the sharp edge pressing into pale skin and gliding smoothly as he slides it down, leaving a sliver of blood in its wake.

Kavinsky’s breath hitches underneath him and Skov leans down, following the trail with his tongue.  The humid steel balls that pierce his tongue catch on the edges of the smaller boy’s split skin and K groans, hips pressing into the mattress. Pleased, Skov continues to leave shallow cuts all across K’s back, red lines like wings on the boy’s pale shoulders. Skov licks each one clean and puts the knife down on the table again as he sucks a nasty hickey between his friend’s new markings. K moans and ruts, his fingers curled, knuckles white as he grips the sheets.

“Fuck off, Elliot. Fuck me already.” Skov grins against K’s marred skin. Easy.

“Beg me.” His fingers hold tighter when K tries to turn around, to spit some indignant remark in the taller boy’s face. Kavinsky growls and Skov reaches down with his free hand, slipping his fingers under K’s waist band and gripping his ass, blunt nails digging into the soft flesh. “Beg me.”

“Fuck you.” Kavinsky spits. Skov pulls his nails along K’s ass roughly, leaving red welts on sensitive skin. K moans and presses his forehead to the cool sheets, eyes shut tight. “Fuckin… _Please_ , Asshole.”

The rest is easy after that. Skov pushes K’s shorts down, teeth scraping skin and kissing down the center of K’s spine until his teeth bite into the smaller boy’s ass. K moans and he lifts his hips off the bed just as Skov leans in to lick a long stripe between his cheeks. The taller boy runs his piercings along K’s entrance and his hips jerk forward. Skov laughs and reaches for the bottle of lube on the night stand.

“I hate those things.” Kavinsky bites but there’s no real heat there, Skov only answers by pressing a finger inside K without warning. Gasping at the sudden intrusion, K tenses momentarily before rolling his hips. Skov uses his weight to still K’s movements and presses in another finger without giving the smaller boy time to adjust.

When Kavinsky whines at the intrusion, Skov bites him again, teeth pinching skin hard enough to leave a bruise not unlike the ones K saw on him earlier. He works his fingers inside the smaller boy, stretching him open with quick, precise motions. Skov scrapes his teeth over the cuts from earlier and knowingly changes the angle of his wrist. Kavinsky shouts in response and arches his back, gasping as he tries to fuck himself on Skov’s fingers and rut against the mattress in one aborted movement. The taller boy grins and continues to rock his fingers into that sweet spot, watching Kavinsky fall apart underneath him, fighting against the hand still holding him down as he attempts to gain leverage.

“Fuck. _Oh. Fuck_.” K gasps out between his breathless shouts. His feet slip on silk sheets as he tries to rock his hips up and he turns his face to try and look at the boy behind him. “Fuck me. _Now_.”

Skov thrusts his fingers roughly into K’s prostate and holds them there, watching the paler boy scream out again.

“That’s not how you’re supposed to ask.” Kavinsky whines, a mess of pleasure, his nerves on fire.

“Skov—“ The boy in question cuts him off, repeating his previous action and K yelps, bucking so hard Skov almost loses his grip. K gasps, trying to catch his breath and get his thoughts together. “God— _please_. Elliot.”

Skov can hear the desperation in Kavinsky’s voice and leans down to tug his ear between his teeth as he pulls his fingers out and shoves down his own shorts, reaching blindly for the lube he used earlier.

“You’re so good, K.” Skov gives a sloppy kiss to the side of the boy’s head and presses inside him with a smooth roll of his hips. They groan in unison. When they both find themselves needing more, Skov grabs the smaller boy’s hips and pulls him up onto his knees, finally releasing K’s neck and letting him push up onto his elbows.

“Harder.” Kavinsky gasps out and Skov lets out a breathless laugh.

“Well, shit, fine.” And he complies, slamming his hips into Kavinsky’s forcefully. It isn’t long before K comes with a final shout, back bowing and body clenching around Skov’s dick. Skov groans, thrusting once, twice more, before he stills, having held out for K to finish before coming himself. They both still, catching their breath, loudly panting in the quiet of the room before Skov pulls out and they both collapse beside each other on the bed.

“You’re such a fuckin slut for it, Jojo.” Skov laughs still a bit breathless and K grumbles, elbowing his friend in the side, still lying in his own wet spot.

“Fuck off. You’re still a fucking freak, Eli.” The boys exchange shit eating grins and Kavinsky finally rolls over onto his back, hissing as his cuts make contact with the silk sheets that suddenly feel too rough. “Is my back a mess?”

“Nah.” Skov shakes his head. “It’s pretty.” Kavinsky rolls his eyes.

“That could mean anything to you.” Skov just shrugs and he walks his fingers across K’s bicep.

“You okay though?” The smaller boy glances over at the question, meeting his friend’s serious gaze.

“Yeah, man. I’m good. …You were good.” Skov grins and he leans over on one arm to kiss Kavinsky, slow and dirty. The other boy hums in response, eyes fluttering shut briefly before both pull away.

“Not to, like. Ruin the mood, but. …I’m really glad you’re still around, Jo.” Kavinsky blinks and Skov holds his breath, concerned that he shattered the fragile moment with his carelessness. To the surprise of both boys, K just nods, glancing up at the ceiling.

“Yeah… I’d say me too, but.” Taking a deep breath, the smaller looks back over to Skov. “I’m getting there.” Skov smiles lightly and nods back at his friend.

“Cool.”

“Yeah. Cool.”

Neither boy has enough care or energy to do much else, so they order in lunch and play Mario kart in their underwear for the rest of the day. That night, when they’re still too lazy to strip the bed, they curl up together on the stained sheets and finally get some rest.


End file.
